


Cause and Effect

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fanfic exchange, Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e06 The Goldberg Variation, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: Mulder and Scully finally enjoy each other's company at the end of The Goldberg Variation
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92
Collections: X-Files Episode Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ATTHS_TWICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/gifts).



> Written for ATTHS_Twice for the 2020 Episode Fanfic Exchange. Hope you enjoy it! This prompt was a fun one.

It had been a very long day. 

Mulder tipped his head back and inhaled the late evening air as he waited for a taxi outside the hospital. He felt dead on his feet but tried to keep up appearances. The case was essentially closed and fortunately had a decent ending which was certainly a rare commodity. 

Henry Weems, Mr. Lucky. 

Mulder thought about the beloved contraption in Richie’s room and knew he’d never get away with having one commissioned for himself. A strange piece of abstract art that existed for the sake of existing. A wonderful mundane display of physics. 

He heard familiar heel clicks behind him and Scully was soon at his side. 

“I suppose all is right with the world, though you never did get to change clothes.” She said as she drew attention to the bloodstain on his left shirtsleeve, her fingers gently tugged the material.

“I’ll remedy that once we get back to the hotel.” He turned his upper arm to get a better look in the harsh light of the hospital loading zone. “It’s a shame.” 

“Why’s that?”

“This was a new shirt.” He replied, folding his suit jacket over the crook of his arm just as the taxi arrived. He opened the door for her then went to the opposite side and got in. The driver was given directions and they headed further into the city.

The hotel was a step above their usual digs while on assignment. A historic hi-rise that went through a series of renovations including a complete restoration of the lobby. Dark stained wood with heavy leather and flourishes of gold were reminiscent of Chicago’s speakeasy era. Vintage architecture made a comeback due to revitalization on the block. Scully admired the choice when she arrived earlier and wondered if Mulder selected the location under the Bureau's radar. Given his dramatic entrance via freight elevator that morning she wouldn’t put it past him to try and impress her. Seven year together and he still kept her guessing.

Mulder hit the button for the elevator and they were whisked away to the 10th floor. Scully wanted to shower and suggested Mulder do the same to wash the day off; neither decided if that would be it for the night. They had a late morning flight the next day so there was a little more time to relax instead of the usual pack up, sleep for a couple hours, then taxi to the airport. Scully freshened up and changed into something more casual. As she folded and packed her discarded clothes, a smile crossed her lips. Mulder’s compliment when they met up resonated with her. There was something different, almost flirty about it and she allowed herself to be flattered. She sat on the bed and looked towards the door adjoining their rooms. That annoying voice in the back of her head told her to just go knock. She tapped on the door with her knuckle and was met with her shirtless partner towel drying his hair. 

“Hey. I feel like a new man,” he said at the threshold then gave her space to enter. She glanced over her shoulder as she tossed the towel back in the bathroom, her hands slid into the back pockets of her jeans. 

“How’s your arm?” She asked, watching him pull on a simple dark grey t-shirt. He snatched the remote that was balanced on the edge of the bed and muted the TV. 

“Stings a little but that could have been from ripping the bandage off.” He rubbed at the adhesive residue on his skin. She frowned at her disobedient patient then followed him over to the bed. He chose to lay down, his arm lazily draped over his chest while he stifled a yawn. Focus pulled briefly to catch the baseball scores run across the screen before Scully blocked his view.

“You probably could have left the bandage on in the shower. Here, let me take a look,” Scully said, moving to his side. He went to sit upright but her gentle hand on the shoulder kept him in place. Her finger touched above the wound on his bicep which elicited a deep sigh, she felt his muscle relax as she inspected the repairs. She played doctor to so many scars over the years she was beginning to lose track. They both had a growing catalogue of new skin; jagged, pigmented, soft, tender, numb. Scully’s eyes darted to the one hiding under his shirt on the front of his left shoulder. Her permanent mark left five years ago. A signature with lead. She absentmindedly drew her hand to the back of her neck, feeling the thin raised line. The one she’d never forget.

“You’re quiet, Scully,” Mulder said softly with closed eyes. She straightened and squeezed his shoulder bringing herself back to the room.

“Oh. It’s nothing,” she cleared her throat. “Your, uh, stitches look good.” Her fingertip slowly circled the suture site. “Lucky it wasn’t deep so these can come out in a couple of days. Let me fix your dressing.” 

“I left everything on the sink.” He felt her weight lift from beside him. Every muscle felt heavy and stiff as he shifted to his side, trying to get comfortable. The clean hotel linens provided an odd aromatherapy of sorts, letting him relax. His joints ached from the fall through the apartment floor. He wanted her to stay with him but knew he wasn’t much for conversation tonight. Though it might be nice to just enjoy the silence together. 

Scully returned to his side and reapplied the gauze bandage. 

“Mulder, I was thinking,” she began as she unfurled the ace wrap and guided it around his bicep. But her statement hung in the air when she noticed he had fallen asleep. “ -- that you might want to have a drink with me but...I guess not.” she said quietly to herself then shook her head. She secured the wrap and watched him for a moment. Her hand stroked his hair. She got up and walked around the bed, heading for the door. 

She wasn’t ready to settle in for the night so she continued on her mission down to the lobby and visit the bar. Nothing heavy since they had a flight to catch in the morning but something crisp to take the edge off. Since Mulder’s recovery a few months ago she felt even closer to him. However, given everything that happened, her mind would worry more than usual. Recently she hated being alone with her thoughts. Though one word he said would always bring her back:  _ touchstone _ . Scully furrowed her brow as she folded and creased the edges of the bar napkin forming a diamond shape; an unconscious distraction.

Something felt different tonight. She was ready for a change. She was finally ready for something good. 

Soon a vodka tonic arrived and she let the first sip linger before it slid down her throat. She knew she was tired but her overactive thinking gave her a second wind. If she managed three hours of sleep she could still function and make sure they got to the airport on time. Another slow sip of Stoli, another cleansing breath.

“Is this seat taken, FBI woman?” She turned, surprised to see Mulder making himself comfortable by her side. Her mood suddenly felt lighter.

“We have a flight in the morning, you should be back upstairs.”

“Says the agent enjoying a cocktail. Alone no less.”

“Well, I think I’ve earned it.”

“If anything  _ I’ve  _ earned it,” he quickly signaled to the bartender, “You didn’t break your ass falling through an apartment floor this afternoon. Besides, that power nap was just what I needed.”

“It’s definitely been a long day.” She replied with a chuckle as she recalled him sitting soaking wet in the unit below. Mulder couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her laugh. He watched as she lifted the small plastic stirrer from the drink and blotted the end with the tip of her tongue. His gaze was rudely interrupted by the arrival of his beer. They sat in momentary silence as the alcohol began to relax and smooth out the edges. Scully twisted the bottom of her glass on top of the folded cocktail napkin, the ring of moisture slowly spread outwards towards the edge . Her focus shifted to his hand resting on the bar. His index finger lightly drummed on the side of the pint glass in rhythm with the song that was playing.

Mulder fished in his pocket and pulled out the Bicycle deck that he had her buy from the hospital gift shop. Scully moved her glass and leaned on her elbow, curious about his plan.

“I want to try that game again.” he said after taking a swig of his beer. He unsheathed the deck and angled himself to perform a proper shuffle on the bar. He cut the deck and deftly arched the cards once then repeated the motion. With a wink he grasped a top quarter of the deck and revealed a nine of clubs. “You’re turn.” He turned the deck towards her. She finished her drink and took another portion of the deck which showed a jack of diamonds. 

“I win.” she said confidently. He smirked and clutched the cards.

“Let’s go again. Humor me” As he reshuffled, the bartender returned. “Another round but I’ll have what she’s having.” Mulder said as he pointed to her glass.

It was a simple recipe; divide the deck, tap to straighten,  _ fwip fwip fwip _ as the cards bridge, repeat. 

“Mulder you’ve shuffled that deck three times.”

“Three is a lucky number, Scully. I’ll let you go first this time.”

She moved closer and thought for a moment, letting her fingertips trace the design on the top card. He saw the graceful way she rubbed her thumb over the tip of her middle finger almost forming a meditative mudra as she contemplated her decision. “My hand’s getting tired Scully.” She grinned playfully and took her portion of the cards. A queen of hearts. Her eyebrow raised in a delightful arc. 

“That’s a pretty high card. Choose wisely, Mulder.” Her melodious laugh echoed in his ear as he decided on his cut of the deck. A two of hearts.

“Damn!” he exclaimed with a dip of his head. Defeated once again. “Glad we weren’t making a drinking game out of this.” He took a drink from the new tumbler that was swapped for his empty pint. “Mmm. Nice choice Scully.” He licked his lips, he knew the taste. “Vodka tonic?” 

She replied with a nod. “It’s my go-to cocktail.”

“I’ll make sure I remember that.” He said, taking another sip. Silence fell between them once again. Her back straightened a little more and she rolled her shoulders, feeling the joints stretch. Minutes crept by as they drained their glasses. She’d blame the Stoli for softly patting his knee. 

“C’mon Mulder, we should call it a night.” He deeply sighed and nodded, tossing his chewed up straw in the empty tumbler. The length of the day had finally reached him.

“Loser buys,” he said as he waved a credit card then generously paid their tab. They left the lobby bar and she felt the warmth of his hand nestle on the small of her back. The spot had evolved and eroded over the years into a perfect fit. She rarely shied away from his gentle guidance when leaving a room. It fit like it was meant to be there forever. 

He let his hand linger as they approached the elevator hallway then slowly released as she reached to press the “up” arrow. The doors opened to an empty car and after they stepped inside he rapidly hit the “door close” button. She stood dangerously close as she leaned over and pressed the button for their floor. His eyes met hers and the feelings were mutual and unspoken. 

The second the elevator shifted to ascend he bent down to kiss her. She kissed back, sweetly; tasting the last bit of alcohol on his lips. A hand found her lower back once again, pulled her closer and she welcomed the embrace. She touched his cheek, fingers traced the familiar jawline then glided to the hair at the nape of his neck. Lips pursed and tongues swirled. He framed her face as the elevator lurched to a stop. Their mouths parted when the chime sounded and the doors slid open. It was not a quick separation as they locked in the moment. His hand glided down her arm then entwined fingers with hers. She stepped out first and he trailed behind. They walked down the hallway toward their rooms, still holding hands. He glanced over and noticed her grin as she focused on the carpet.

“What is it?”

“I feel like we’re at senior prom,” she said, meeting his gaze. 

“I promise I’ll keep in touch after graduation,” he replied with a squeeze of her hand.

Her melodious giggle caused him to stifle a laugh. She slipped out of his hand and swiped her room key then opened the door.

“Did you want to come in?” The request was genuine and sincere. He bit his lower lip and slowly approached. A devilish grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. Standing at the threshold of her room he gently lifted her chin.

“Absolutely.” He answered then kissed her again.


End file.
